


Worn Down

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, I will have hotlines at the end of the fic, IF THE LILA ANON SHOWS THEIR FACE I WILL DELETE THEM, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It will not show a suicide in it's fullness, Kind of Ice Art/Lukanette/what have you but that's not the focus, LILA ANON IS NOT WELCOME HERE, This work references a suicide, also photos minors shouldn't have are sent in this, but shows the process and warning signs of suicidal thoughts, do not repost to another site, kind of based off another fic but this one takes it really far, this was not written to glorify s/icide, this was written out of salt and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Lies can and will wear down even the strongest of people. Marinette can only stay strong for so long.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	Worn Down

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IF S/ICIDE IS A TRIGGER OR SOMETHING, TURN BACK NOW. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE. AFTER THIS, IT'S ALL ON YOU. I cannot curate your Ao3 experience, and since Ao3 is one of the best sites when it comes to filtering out what you want, along with tags and descriptions, this is your last chance to leave.

The lies were getting to her. 

She was slowly giving away her possessions.

She spoke to Master Fu but no matter how hard they tried to bring her to a peaceful mindset, it was getting worse and worse. 

Her parents wanted her to switch schools.

No, she said. She was going to stand and fight. She won’t be bullied out of her school.

But she was so tired. Tikki and Fu supported her, but it wasn’t enough. She was being pushed over the edge by her duties as Ladybug, as the class representative, the lies Lila spread, her friends turning her back on her, and worst of all, Adrien believed that she was the one hurting Lila.

She was done. She returned the Ladybug Miraculous to Master Fu.

I’m sorry, she said. Fu pleaded with her not to do this, but Marinette said she couldn’t risk being akumatized. She hates lies but that wasn’t why she was returning the Miraculous. She didn’t want Fu to always be her support system. She didn’t want herself to be a burden on others.

She made a list of every single one of Lila’s lies that she could debunk, all with sources cited. 

She left apology letters for her family, Luka, Kagami, Felix, Jagged Stone, and Master Fu. 

She was done.

But as hurt as she was, she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

Then rumors spread of her leaking nudes to Adrien.

She was suspended.

She saw the photos, and the anger. The backlash against her.

It wasn’t her. She knew that she’d never take those pictures. Her parents knew, but it wasn’t enough. The bakery began to lose business.

She added another thing to her apology notes.

She wrote a letter to all those who hurt her.

Marinette let her hair down and pulled on a white dress. Her final wishes on paper beside her, tears in her eyes, as Marinette raided the cabinet. 

<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>

Sabine found her daughter in a white dress, supposedly sleeping in late. She didn’t respond to her call to get up, and Sabine panicked. She climbed up and shook her shoulder. Marinette was stiff, and when Sabine felt her cheek, there was no heat coming off of it. Frantic and in denial, Sabine checked for a pulse. There was no pulse. She screamed for Tom, thinking that maybe she felt wrong. Tom, desperate, decided to take her to the hospital.

No pulse.

Flatline.

Nothing.

Sabine and Tom held each other for a long time. They couldn’t believe it.

They numbly cleared out her room and found Marinette’s will and letter to them. She was sorry for being a burden and feeling that way and she was sorry to kill herself, but she couldn’t help it and she thanked them for being the best parents anyone could ask for. She was sorry that she didn’t fight harder and that those pictures destroyed their bakery’s reputation.

Sabine and Tom heard knocks on the door and see Luka, Felix, and Kagami. Luka looked the most destroyed, while the other two showed concern. They held letters in their hands, passing it to Tom and Sabine. They read them and felt numb.

Then an elderly man knocked on the door.

He introduced himself as Fu, and he also had a letter. 

He revealed the earth shattering truth: Marinette was Ladybug and she had returned the Miraculous to him before her suicide.

They were shocked, but sworn to secrecy about her Ladybug status. Tom and Sabine found her essay debunking Lila’s lies and a letter to all those who hurt her. They were released for all to see and read.

Jagged Stone messaged his condolences and promised to cancel his tour in order to come to the funeral.

A small funeral was held for Marinette, even though her classmates wanted to make amends. But Marinette only specified her family and the people she wrote letters to.

Her classmates were angry and upset. They weren’t allowed at the funeral and Tom and Sabine made it clear that they weren’t welcome at the bakery anymore. Lila’s lies proven false, and since Lila deemed for being the main perpetrator in Marinette’s suicide, Lila was suspended for a month and given community service. The class was given community service as punishment, since they partook in the bullying, but since the majority of it came at Lila’s prompting, their sentences were lighter than Lila’s.

Tom and Sabine were too destroyed by their grief to ask for a greater punishment for Lila. Marinette has also written to them in her letter that she hoped they would rebuild the bakery’s reputation and make a support group for people struggling with mental health. 

And so they did.

The bakery regained business as people found out the truth behind the photos. 

Paris’s greatest concern however, was Ladybug was no longer patrolling the skyline with Chat Noir.

Then, Chat Noir disappeared.

A new Ladybug hero rose, along with a new Chat Noir and a new Snake hero.

People were concerned, but the new heroes kept aloof. No news anchor managed to get an interview or a word from them, only able to broadcast their fights.

**Author's Note:**

> HOTLINES: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_suicide_crisis_lines
> 
> S/icide: https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/


End file.
